Bye
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: I'm done writing on thus site and I know allot of people are thankful that I'm Gone so your welcome I more writing for me I'm serious but let me leave something behind so people can see


April 16 1995

Obi-Wan"Ben"Kenobi POV Naboo

We have been on Naboo for a day now and I've been keeping watch of her Leia and Luke like I said I would I had to keep the secret from the Jedi and the Senate who is now disbanded

Well at least our Senate is disbanded this Senate everyone except Bail Organa has a price for our heads we are the last Jedi alive and we must defend peace and justice.

I haven't heard from the other Jedi since we left the temple but we agreed when we gathered an army we would meet on the far end side of Naboo and with the Senators wealth we'll be able to make the rebellion our Republic is long gone our Democracy the Jedi who worked to protect it to they're death is gone and most of the Jedi with it we've lost so many great men and women that we must work with the few we still have left.

Master Yoda said that my training was finish he wanted to teach me how to contact with my old master Qui-Gon Jin it took me 2 months of meditating but I've broken through I thanked master Yoda and now I must continue with my job.

Echuu Shen-Jon POV Dagobah

It's 3 months since the Jedi order has fallen to the Sith Lord I have been cut off from outside universe connection in order for me and dass to learn what we need to learn Master Yoda is trying to teach us to become more concentrated with the force I don't know what he meant but I assume he meant to become more powerful me and Dass are at a loss but we must have patience for we need to learn before we start our Rebellion.

Raheem Kota POV Ryloth

We've been trying to start a underground Rebellion for months now we have been gathering up soldiers and weapons from a weapons dealer all I need to do is us the force on him and I have him in my hands it gets easier after awhile but I know that the road to a new Democracy is a dangerous one as for not all of our scolders and Jedi may not come back but as a union we must stay together to find peace but first gather up our Soldiers and our Jedi also our Money then we go to war.

Etain Tur-Muka POV Tatooine

Mos Eisley space pod you'll never find a city with more scum and vilianie I've been here for 3 months But I couldn't get people to join the Rebellion no one on Tatooine has that interest to join the Army in this place of such crime and ransacked with Gansters I'm surprise no one wants to get away from this place but still I mustn't give up I must keep trying there's has to a be a person on this planet who wants to help bring down the Empire when I started walking down the saddy roads I saw a man who looked to be in his early 20's...

A/N Let me tell you goes Kota getting his weapons

March 16 1995

Character Biography

Ryder Smith

Age 21 known him since I was 5

We met by both having connections to Lewis Ryder unlike Lewis has not given up smoking Majorana me and him been smoking it since we at 10 but Ryder's been doing it since he was 8 and been selling Drugs since he was 10 he drop out of school to be a drug dealer I don't consider him a a friend but as an acquaintance he has avoided the police allot in his time as a dealer then he started a weapons trade operating ring.

(Newton walks to the backyard of Ryder's apartment and sees Ryder on a land chair smoking a joint)

Newton: Ryder?

Ryder: what's up man

Newton: not much you?( Both shake hands with each other)

Ryder: nothing just thinking why I didn't finish school

Newton: well you could start by realizing that you've been dealing drugs since you was ten

Ryder: nah that ain't it

Newton: well there was that one time you beat up the teacher at your school for taking away your Gameboy

Ryder: no its because I'm too smart for this shit I just realize something

Newton: what?

Ryder: that I'm a motherfucking genius

Newton:(Laughing) oh alright so what you want to do ?

Ryder: well first we have to get weapons for a friend of mine LB he's selling these weapons to a Rebellion

Newton: a Rebellion?

Ryder: yeah so I've been thinking who has been who has the most weapons that are here just begging to be taken...

Newton: Who?

Ryder: the mother fucking Empire

Newton: the empire huh

Ryder: yeah LB ask me to do the job you in?

Newton: to fuck with the most powerful dictatorship why the fuck not

Ryder: alright let's go

(Newton and Ryder go to their car and drive to a Empire Military Compound)

(Newton and Ryder in the car)

Ryder: alright we just go in take a truck and fill it with weapons and get the fuck outta their

Newton: shit they look serious there has to be what 200 hundred of them at least

Ryder: we're are you getting these configurations?

Newton: I'm just reading the script they gave me

Ryder: whatever look you have a light saber you've been training for 16 years in this game you took down factory's and killed Siths I think we can handle a few fucking henchmen with the help of my genius and all

Newton: shut the fuck up Ryder your 85 IQ isn't gonna make this easier

Ryder: that's all text books I'm a genius at 3 things getting away from the police,Robbing, shooting a gun just hop over that fence shot the thing that's keeping us out of the compound

Newton: you make it sound easy

Ryder: that's because this is a national guard these are weekend soldiers you killed almost a thousand of the ones that were trained

Newton: whatever man get the truck ready

(Newton then jumps over the fence and shots one of the storm troopers then shoot the keypad attach to the wall then the fence opens and an alarm goes off Ryder parks the truck near the closets garage dulled with weapons He takes cover while him and newton shot the storm troopers.)

(Newton then gets a fork lift and picks up boxes filled with weapons and loads 10 boxes in the truck a

He then gets in the back and is about to close the back when)

Ryder: Hey Mac don't close the back yet they're coming after us I'll drive you shot

Newton: fuck there coming by the dozens

Ryder: just shoot them mother fucker

(Newton then takes out a bow caster and starts firing upon the storm troopers breaking down there cars either by setting them on fire or killing the drivers in a matter of minutes he see that there's no one following them)

Newton: hey Ryder I think that's the last of them

Ryder: alright where coming up on the garage

(they then park in the garage and see Ryder's friend waiting for them)

Ryder: that's LB let me talk to him wait here

Newton: whatever man (Newton didn't want to use the force or a lightsaber because then he'd be found by either them empire but now seeing that they'll be hunted down by the empire it probably wouldn't hurt to illum and make one he still meditated and practiced with his force abilities but it's been 3 months since he used a light saber

Ryder: alright man thanks Mac thanks for your services an heres a little token of my gratitude

(Ryder then hands Newton up to $3,500 Dollars)

Newton: alright man

Ryder: hey I gotta I'll se you later

Newton: yeah see ya

A/N let me start by saying i'm permanently Not writing Boston Madison Square Garden anymore I know no one cares but just saying

Also I own nothing please don't sue me

Oh and please leave reviews

Does that sound good really? Listen I'm don't an let me tell you why for a minute I'm not trying to make you give up I'm just explaining myself all these authors don't explain why they deleted there stoties so here I go

Hi I'm the author and I like to say goodbye to this website here I'm done with the hatred I'm done with no one liking them I have no more inspiration I'm explaining why i deleted my stories everything as if anyone really cared

I can't write that's it I suck I came out and said it I suck at writing so goodbye on this site I deleted all my stories and now I'm just going to help I never have to worry about this again GoodBye I hope this explains it if anyone was wondering

Being on this site made me feel even worse about confidence it made me feel like I sucked more I'm not gonna deal with it anymore.


End file.
